Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- Me ave un problem con nos usos de "donce". Esta frases pare no coere: *Me labora donce me enfantes pote come. (so that) *Si me labora, donce me enfantes pote come. (then) *Me enfantes nesesa come, donce me labora. (therefore) *Si me enfantes nesesa come, donce me labora. (then) Interesante, e un cosa liscos per catura! Ma me pensa ce los coere vera. En cada caso, "donce" segue la causa e introdui la resulta. La desira de come presede la labora, e la labora presede la come. La ajunta de verbos modal como "nesesa" e "pote" aida ance la comprende. Simon *me gusta "donce", ma es el usable a comensa? Donce tu susede,tu debe leje bon.(in order that, o "afince" mor !) Myaleee *Si, un bon punto. La problem es ce "donce" apare sempre entre la causa (ce presede el) e la resulta (ce segue el). Cuando on move la resulta a la comensa de la frase, "donce" falta: la causa es alora en la frase presdente. Me sujeste "per donce" per tal situas. ("Per donce tu susede, tu debe leje bon." Ma con esta esemplo on pote dise simple: "Per susede, tu debe leje bon.") Simon *Me dormi, donce me sonia / me sonia car me dormi / per (ce) me sonia, me nesesa dormi (?) Patric *Tu du esemplos prima es bon, e "per me sonia" es ance bon (con "sonia" como un nom). Ma "per ce me sonia" sinifia "why I sleep": "me sonia per ce me dormi" sinifia ce me sonia informa me sur la causa de me dormi. A la min "per ce" no ave plu la sinifia de "for which" (ce es aora "per cual")! Simon *Pos releje, me nota ance la punto importante en tu esemplo prima. Si "donce" indica ance la intende, esta frase deveni estrema nonclar. Simon **me ta gusta (re-) introdui la espresa "a fini ce" per "so that". donce, "donce" pote sinifia clar "then, therefore", sin confusa. nota ce on pote dise sempre "me enfantes pote come car me labora" per "me labora a fini ce me enfantes pote come". **La problemes con "a fini" es 1) ce el sinifia ja "at last", e 2) ce el no coere con la sinifia de "a fini de" (= a la punto final de). "Me esplica a fini ce tu comprende" ta es ambigua. Me ia considera "per fini ce", ce ave la vantaje de conteni "per", la preposada ce nos usa ja per indica la resultas intendeda. Ma "me dormi per fini ce me reposa" falta car el implica ce me dormi per fini me reposa. Donce me pensa aora ce la solve coreta es "per ce", como Patric ia sujeste. El es ambigua, ma no plu ce "sin ce on vide me", e on pote clari el cuando nesesada con "esta": "Me labora per esta ce me enfantes pote come." Esta usa la recursos esistente de la lingua, sin crea un idiom spesial per la sensa, donce me gusta el plu ce "a fini ce". Simon **Per me, reusa de "afince" es la plu bon ,usable a comensa o a plu tarda, e pronto reconoseda. Myaleee *Me ia no dise "me sonia per ce me dormi" (ce es alga nonclar ma ce pote es sustituida par "me sonia car me dormi/me dormi, donce me sonia", con o sin intende), ma me ia dise "me nesesa dormi per ce me sonia/per me sonia, o ancora : me nesesa dormi per sonia (mesma sujeto > no nesesa repete). Me no vide ambiguia! Esce me era ? Cisa ta es plu clar si nos ta usa "perce" in loca de "per ce" o plu bon "parce" per sinifia "par causa de ce" (Fr. "parce que" / Esp/port. "por que" ce difere de "pour que" e "para que") Patric **Me no ia dise ce tu ia dise "me sonia per ce me dormi". Me ia mensiona el como un esemplo nova. Pardona si me no ia es clar. La difere entre "perce" e "per ce" es interesante, ma pote es tro sutil (spesial en parla). Simon *me crede ce, an "per ce" es coreta leteral per "so that" (e "par ce" es coreta leteral per "because"), nos ta fa bon si nos ave un parola simple per esta idea usos, como "afin" (como nos ia eleje "car" per "because"). me preferi "afin" en loca de "afince" car el no sujeste "a fin(i) ce", e me crede ce on pote usa "afin" como un junta en franses (es vera, patric?). donce: "me labora afin me enfantes pote come". vos opinas? Jorj **"Per ce" e "par ce" es leteral coreta per "so that" e "because", si. An tal, me no recomenda los, car los es ance leteral coreta per "for which" e "by which" en un sufrase relatal, e per "for what" (= "why") e "by what" en un sufrase demandal. (Esta es la ambiguia ce Patric dise ce el no vide.) Simon **En me mundo ideal, "ce" ta ave sola un sinifia, e esta problem no ta esiste :-) Si "ce" ta indica simple la comensa de un sufrase, sin sinifia spesial (como "ke" en esperanto o ido), donce on ta pote pone cualce preposada ante "ce" per crea fasil sinifias varios e usos. (Strana, esperanto restrinje la preposadas posable, ma ido permete tota.) Ma en la mundo pratical, me acorda con Jorj ce "afin" es un bon solve. "Afince" es fea, ma "afin" es plu gustable. Simon *me proposa ce nos adota esta sistem de paraleles: **juntas: "afin" e "per intende ce" - so, so that, in order that... ***preposadas: "per" e "per intende de" - for, in order to... **juntas: "car" e "par causa ce" - because... ***preposadas: "par" e "par causa de" - by, because of... **"per ce" - why, what for ("par ce causa" o "per ce intende") *Me gusta! Simon *Pare me eselente (franses es 'afin ce' ma 'afin' es plu lejera.)Patric